A Tragedy Indeed
by mysteriousmayhemmaker
Summary: Lily is a bit down when James Potter walks back into her life. A bit of conversation between them and her life turns around. Oneshot, pretty mild, JL Just edited it


**This is based a bit off of TASHAx's "Familiar Stranger" which is pretty much a bomb story. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The Knight Bus jerked to a stop and Lily Evans would have fallen from her bed if she hadn't grabbed the rail running around the bus. She waited for the bus to start again to make herself comfortable. The words of the bus driver and the new arrival drifted to her ears.

"Right Mr. Potter, find yourself a bed and we'll be at Godrick's Hollow in a jiffy." The name sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.

"Thank you." The newcomer took a bed across the way and slightly behind hers.

The bus jerked forward and she settled herself on the edge of the bed and stared out the window. Before she knew it, tears were dripping from her big, brilliant, green eyes down her perfect face.

She wiped them away and sighed. Since leaving Hogwarts, her life had taken a turn for the worse. Her parents had died and her sister had married to some awful man, leaving her to take care of her parent's house. Her boyfriend had dumped her three days ago claiming she was 'ugly and in serious need of a life'. She had been out of contact with her friends and she was sure her modeling agent was looking for a good husband for her. And on top of all that, she thought she was getting the flu.

Against her will, tears leaked from her eyes and she squeezed them shut. They came faster and faster and her shoulders started to shake. She hated her life. She hated her job. She especially hated her new brother-in-law.

James Potter, focused on the evening edition of the Daily Prophet, heard the sobbing only faintly at first. He pushed the sound away and went back to reading. Then it came again, only louder. He looked around for the source of the noise and his eyes fell on a thin, world-weary, and very familiar looking redhead.

He sighed and turned back to the paper. Her sobbing increased and he set down the paper again. Obviously the gods did not want him to have a nice, relaxing trip home. He stood and crossed over to her bed.

"Hello there, anything wrong…" She turned her startlingly green eyes up to him. "Lily Evans! Is that you?"

Lily suddenly knew why his name was so familiar. She couldn't believe that she had actually forgotten James Potter, her ex-boyfriend from Hogwarts. "Erm, Lily?" She realized she had been staring at him, surprised at seeing a familiar face.

She blinked and dug around in her purse for a tissue. "Oh, hullo James. I haven't seen you for a long time." She rubbed at her eyes, effectively smearing her eyeliner and mascara. He thought she was probably the only person who could look good when she was a mess.

"How have you been doing?" James asked. He sat down on her bed and ran a hand through his untidy hair.

"I thought I broke you of that habit years ago." She said indicating his gesture. "I've been okay I guess."

"And that would explain the tears. I see." James moved closer and handed her his handkerchief. Lily traded her torn up tissue with his studier handkerchief.

"Thank you."

"And an explanation for the tears would be…?"

She laughed wetly. "You never give up do you?"

He smiled at her encouragingly. "That's right. And the tears figure in how?"

"I dunno why I'm crying." She told him truthfully.

"Yeah, sure, I'm going to believe that." He told her dryly.

"Honestly, my life sucks. My parents died, my boyfriend dumped me, my sister married a disgustingly vile man who I _hate_, my agent is convinced I need to settle down, I haven't heard from my friends since we left Hogwarts, and I'm getting the flu. But it's nothing to cry over." Lily said bitterly. More tears sprang out from beneath lowered lids. She buried her face in his handkerchief.

"So if there's nothing to cry about, why are you crying?" James asked sagely.

"I dunno, I just _am_." Lily insisted into the handkerchief.

"Do you think its self pity? Or is it-?" He broke off. Lily was shaking her head violently.

"No, it's none of that. I've seen and done too much to have self-pity. Sometimes you just need to cry. So I'm crying." She told him, pulling the hankie away.

He gave her a one armed hug and she leaned into him, enjoying the feel of his arm around her. It was then that she realized she had missed him terribly. "Oh. That's okay then." He said quietly. He sounded tired and Lily studied his features. Tired hazel eyes were set into a handsome face surrounded by thick, untidy black hair. There were circles under his eyes and five-o'-clock shadow adorned his face. He didn't look like his usual outgoing self, more closed in and quieter. For a moment she wondered where his glasses were and figured he had accidentally forgotten them at home.

"How have you been? You look…" She struggled to find a word. "worn."

He chuckled quietly. "Yeah, you could say that. I've been a bit busy doing some things with Dumbledore."

"Really? How is he? I haven't seen him since we left Hogwarts." Lily pulled out of his hold to look at him more comfortably.

"He's okay. Bit busy with this Voldemort guy. But he's okay." James responded.

"How are Sirius and Remus? I haven't seen them since-"

"We left Hogwarts, I get it." James grinned at her, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "They're alright. I just saw Sirius a few hours ago. Dramatic as ever, I don't think I've ever seen him actually live up to his name. Well, no, that's not true, I _have_ seen him serious, but you know what I mean."

Lily smiled and nodded. She understood. "And Remus?"

James grimaced. "With all this war speculation, he's having a hard time. You know about his…condition. Right now he's working with Dumbledore also, but I don't know how long he'll be able to stay out of hiding. Voldemort is recruiting werewolves and it's either join or be killed. I'm worried about him."

Lily sighed. "I miss the good old days. Maybe I'll quit my job and find work in Diagon Alley or something. It was only mom that really cared about my modeling and she's past away. I miss being connected to the wizarding world. Some Muggles are just so _dull_ and I think I could be more use back home." The both knew she wasn't referring to where she lived.

"Yeah. Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore, he could find a job for you."

There was a pause in the conversation, but it was comfortable. After a few moments James finally said, "You know Evans, it hasn't been the same without you harassing me every moment of the day. I kind of miss the harassment. It's funny watching you blow up. But I also really missed _you_."

Lily smiled and said lightly, not allowing herself to become hopeful. "It's good to know my work is appreciated. I've missed you to."

James stared at her pleadingly. "Lils, I didn't just _miss_ you miss you. I missed your personality. I tried dating a few other people, but they weren't as funny or exciting as you were. It always came back to you. I even found myself _comparing_ them to you. And you always came out on top. Always."

Lily's heart leapt and her eyes lit up with a gleam of hope. She couldn't help it. Nothing mattered anymore. Not her sister, not her job, not the flu she thought she was getting. She realized, finally, that she was in love with James Potter. And that was okay. "You know what James? Me too." She said breathlessly.

His whole face lit up and Lily felt warm inside. At last, he looked like himself. "Where are you headed?" he asked her lightheartedly.

"Nowhere in particular." She replied with a smile.

"Would you like to stay with me and Sirius for a few days? You can stay in the guest bedroom and you can catch up with some friends or something." He asked her.

Lily felt radiant, unstoppable, and loved. "I think that would be perfectly lovely." She said. The bus jerked to a stop and the driver called out, "Godrick's Hollow! All for Godrick's Hollow!"

James and Lily stood. Lily gathered her suitcase and James gathered his paper and they stepped into the street. James took her bag and she held his hand as they walked up the drive to his and Sirius's house.

Shortly after this meeting with James, Lily quit her job and severed most of her ties with the Muggle world.

She reconnected with old friends and, after talking with Dumbledore, joined the Order of the Phoenix in an effort to put down Lord Voldemort.

Shortly after that, she and James moved into to his parent's small house after they both died, leaving James with a large inheritance.

In the spring of 1979, Lily and James were married with Sirius Black as their best man.

Sometime before July 1980, a prophecy was made by Sybill Trelawney to Albus Dumbeldore about a boy born in July. In the future, this prophecy would sculpt the very existence of Harry Potter.

In July of 1980, Harry James Potter and Neville Longbottom were born.

On October 24, 1981, Albus Dumbledore urged the Potters to go into hiding with the help of the Fidelius Charm. However, Petter Pettigrew, a long time friend and their Secret Keeper, betrayed their hiding place to Lord Voldemort.

Exactly one week later, on October 31, Voldemort attacked them. James died proudly holding him off, Lily died protecting her son. Harry survived due to the magical shield his mother created the moment she died, a shield of pure love that Lord Voldemort could not withstand. Voldemort was, in all appearances, dead, as his killing curse rebounded off the shield and hit him. Harry was left with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Love, MMM**


End file.
